Monsters
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: He wanted her dead, but when she tried to kill herself he runs in and saves her from the burning room. kyouxAkito


We don't own fruits basket.

* * *

The God stood in silence as she looked over her fading garden. Winter was taking her beautiful garden turning the roses to shriveled up husks. Her dark navy blue eyes scanned the surrounding area as she pulled her red kimono closer to her body her head slowly resting on her arms. "I hate winter…. I hate how Hatori compares me to this." Her eyes lowered halfway as she let out a low cough her raven hair blowing back from the light breeze.

Kyou snorted a bit leaning against the wall beside her, he learned the hard way not to talk back to her, but she never seemed to hurt him for making noises like huffing, sighing, growling, and snorting, so that's all he allowed himself to do around her, not really wanting to pick a fight either.

Akito's attention turned toward the cat smirking. "Do you not enjoy my company Kyou?" The chimes above her head started to ring from the cool breeze.

Kyou glared at her, if looks could kill, he shook his head "Never have... Yet though you hate me.. you drag me here every day.. Why?... Why not leave me locked in that cage?"

"If I left you in that cage all the time you would get sick then who would I play with?" She smiled pushing herself up out of her sitting position. "You should feel grateful past God's have never given the cat so much freedom like I have now."

Kyou growled a bit "I know you want something from this so just tell me what it is you want so I can get sick and die."

Her smile faded as she looked up to him. "Why do you always assume I have something to tell you...?"

Kyou growled looking away "I... want to go to Shigure's this summer..."

"... To be with that girl...?" She spoke coldly.

Kyou lowered his head shaking it "I lost her.. I know I did.. I.. Want to go to Shigure's... and spend the summer training with Yuki"

"... Why do you want to train when you know you're never going to be free." She sat down on her futon.

Kyou shivered closing his eyes "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"... That's all I can do..." She spoke softly smiling.

Kyou sighed "I don't know why I want to train... I want to... Feel free... I guess"

"Do you not feel free here in my room?"

Kyou shook his head "Because I get punished for even taking a step outside..."

"If I let you outside you'll run away from me."

Kyou shivered "Where would I go?... I have no where Akito... at Shigure's.. I can walk around... I can leave the property and walk with Tohru to help carry the groceries! Or even just run when things get to rough there... I can go onto the roof and watch the stars.. I hate being... So trapped."

Akito lay back against the wall pulling the blankets close to her petting the edge of it as she shook her head. "You feel trapped." She started to smile. "You've had more freedom then I've ever had Kyou."

Kyou looked out then closed his eyes "Then... ask Shigure if you can go to his place with me this summer?.. get away from everything... I could take you around the forest... Or even to go see a movie in the theaters..."

"I can't leave Kyou this is where I was born and where I shall die. If I leave I'll get sicker." She closed her eyes. "Just go I don't really care anymore."

Kyou frowned then got up, he walked towards her bed then sat beside it "No... I mean.. it wouldn't be fair..."

"Leave me alone your awful smell is giving me a headache!" She cracked open her eyes pushing him away from her.

Kyou shivered then growled getting up and walking out of the room, he stopped at the door way "you wonder why everyone hates you... I'm surprised you're not dead yet... Don't bother calling for me tomorrow... If my 'stink' bothers you that much I won't come back... bitch." he walked off.

Akito rolled over on her side her back to him. "... I don't care if everyone hates me..."

Kyou walked to his cage then stopped, he looked around then turned walking off running down to the exit of the estate. Akito didn't call anyone to tell them to stop the cat, or to lead him back to the cage. Kyou ran out of the estate then down the road and continued to run not knowing where to go. Hatori came in after a short time after hearing silence. He slide the door closed then her window. "You know you shouldn't keep your room open to the chill you'll get sicker." Akito didn't say a word as Hatori knelt by her bed petting her head softly.

Kyou ran to Shigure's place then stopped, that would be the first place someone would look, he thought of his sensei's, the shook his head, he shivered backing away realizing... he had NO WHERE.

Hatori sighed not hearing a word from Akito. Hatori covered her up with an extra blanket to help keep her warm then turned on a space heater to warm the room. Kyou ran off through the forest trying to find somewhere to hide. Hatori turned off her light sliding her door shut behind her. Akito opened her eyes slowly hearing his footsteps fade away. "... I should be dead by now..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she looked to the space heater.

Kyou shivered sitting in the forest his hands over his face as he shook his head biting his tongue. Akito pushed herself up tossing a blanket over the space heater to catch fire. Kyou sighed then got up walking back to the estate his tongue bleeding, the blood dripping from his lips and chin. Flames could be seen from the estate toward the back where Akito's room was. Kyou blinked then cursed running towards Akito's room, he shivered seeing the whole room in flames then took a breath running in wincing when the flames bit at his exposed skin, he looked around then ran to Akito's bed "Akito!"

Akito flinched beneath her covers as she started coughing from the smoke. "... Just go away!"

Kyou growled "No! You have every right to live as the next person.. Even if your cruel and heartless you still have a right!" He grabbed her arm making her stand "Lets go!"

"... You want me dead so I'm going to die!" She tried to pull away from his grasp now.

Kyou growled "I DON'T want anyone dead! I'm not the horrible beast you think I am!" he coughed from the smoke then shivered "Akito.. Please..." The God looked to him sadly as she moved close to him following him out of the burning room. Kyou pulled her from the fire then towards the garden falling down trying to breathe. She kneeled beside him wrapping her arms around him burying her face into his chest.

Kyou panted a bit petting her watching the room burn. "Are you ok?"

She nodded holding on tightly to his shirt. "... You came back

Kyou blinked then nodded "Even if it's a cage... its the only place a got.. and even if my 'stink' bothers you.. You still give me more freedom then I give thanks for..." She moved closer to him sliding into his lap holding his shirt tightly as she gripped his back.

Kyou winced a bit then blinked at her, he looked over at Hatori who came running to Akito's side "Akito! Are you ok?"

"... Leave me alone..." She whispered as she held on tighter to Kyou.

Kyou looked at Hatori "Just give her a while ok?" Hatori frowned then walked away

"... I didn't want to live this long Kyou... Hatori's the one who made it last this long..."

Kyou sighed "Looks like I'm also helping you... Akito.. your not as bad as you think... Not everyone hates you..."

"... I want them to..." She spoke sadly burying her face into his neck.

Kyou blushed holding her "Its easier to live...with friends and people who care"

"... I don't want to live... So its something I don't want..."

Kyou sighed a bit "Life is so much fun... If you can see the beauty.."

Akito looked up to him sadly shaking her head. "Not when you're meant to die."

Kyou shivered "Akito... I was born to die too... Everyone's born and dies"

"... I'm supposed to die for the zodiac creatures..."

Kyou shivered "Akito... Die when your suppose to... Don't keep trying to die sooner... please..."

"... If I die you can be free you do know that right... There was no heir..."

Kyou nodded "I know... But... the world wouldn't be the same... Without you... I guess sometimes.. I like talking to you" He watched the men and women around finally put out the fire.

"... Why the last time we talked you wished I was dead already..."

Kyou shifted a bit "I was angry... I didn't mean it."

She lowered her head against his head. "... Nobody wants us do they...?"

Kyou rested his head against hers. "No... We're unwanted by them all" He held her closer. Tears rolled down her face as the rain started to fall. Kyou nuzzled her a bit , he took off his shirt and wrapped it around Akito watching her. She stayed in his lap crying in silence. Kyou held her as the rain poured down on them; he softly whispered soft comforting words in her ear. Akito eventually settled down resting her weak form against him.

Kyou picked her up walking to another room in the large house; he walked along the halls to Hatori's room "Where do I take her?"

"Just lay her in here I'll give her some shots and some medicine." Hatori rubbed his temples. "You need to get back to the cage."

Kyou nodded then laid Akito down on the bed, he got up, his body burnt by the fire he'd jumped into "C-can I have a pen and paper first?"

"Yeah there's some at the other desk over there I'll bring some ointment out to you later when I take care of Akito."

Kyou nodded then walked to the desk writing something down then put it in Akito's hands "Don't read it... make sure she does when she wakes up" the note said 'get well soon.' Akito slept silently through out the night after Hatori gave her some shots.

Akito slept silently through out the night after Hatori gave her some shots.

Kyou stayed in his cage coughing and shaking from the lack of his shirt and the burns paining him. Hatori came out a short time after with some medicine in a new shirt. Kyou blinked at Hatori "Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's just sleeping now." He spoke looking to the cat coldly.

Kyou lowered his head "What.. Did I do?..."

"You should have let me take her in before it rained."

Kyou growled a bit "She didn't want anyone near her!"

"It doesn't matter I'm the one who takes care of her not you!"

Kyou glared at him "Go away then... take care of her... Leave me alone" he said looking away from the other

"You're lucky she tells me to take care of you if it wasn't for her you'd rot away in here." Kyou bit his tongue again bleeding again ignoring the other staring at the floor. He shook his head. "How pitiful the cat is." Hatori stepped away closing the door locking it.

Kyou shuttered closing his eyes closing tightly as he brought his knee's to his chest spiting out the blood.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Akito sat up in Hatori's bed looking outside at the world her hair was still wet from the rain never really having a chance to dry off she opened her hand retrieving the note Kyou had placed in her hand. Kyou shivered sitting in the cage, after Hatori left he tossed the ointment and shirt out of the cage, he shook from pain and the cold his eyes burning a hole into the ground. Akito looked beside her seeing the sleeping dragon beside her. She slipped away from him retrieving the key beside the door as she headed outside to the cage. Kyou watched the grass aways away covered with frost signaling snow was to arrive soon. She came up the steps of the cage turning the key in the lock sliding the door open.

Kyou looked at her, tired, cold and sore, he wiped the dried the blood from his lips and sat up "Morning..." Akito looked down to him sadly as she walked over her feet bare as she knelt beside him. Kyou blinked a bit then closed his eyes expecting to be hit. She slid into his lap slowly her head resting on his chest.

Kyou blushed a bit looking down at her blushing more wrapping his arms around her "You feeling ok?"

"... Besides waking up to a dragon lying beside me... I'm fine..."

Kyou sighed a bit nuzzling her "Must have been the most horrible sight for first thing in the morning"

She smiled faintly picking up his left hand placing it on her stomach. "... Yeah..."

Kyou blinked a bit at her blushing some. "... Kyou... If you want to stay warm during the winter you can sleep in my bed, but you can't leave my side..."

Kyou blinked then shivered "Hatori would kill me before I even touched your bed..."

"I'm god they must obey me." She spoke coldly.

Kyou blinked then smiled softly. "I'll stay by your side Akito"

"Good boy." She spoke softly as she looked back to him.

Kyou blushed a bit then leaned to her their lips almost touching before he stopped and bit his lip unsure if she would allow it. Akito petted his cheek softly in an attempt to sooth him. "Come on I want some breakfast... And a new room to fit us." She stood slowly walking outside.

Kyou blinked then got up walking with her "Hai..." he smiled softly. She smiled faintly as she walked down the steeps of the cage.

Kyou followed after her smiling softly. Hatori watched from the window as the cat followed the God. Kyou walked to the rose bush then blinked, he smiled softly seeing the late bloomed rose peering out

Akito stopped when she heard him stop moving. "Kyou?" She tilted her head to the side.

Kyou blinked then got up walking to her "I was just watching the late blooming rose."

She walked over to where he was watching the bloom. She reached in plucking it by the stem some of the thorns cutting her hands as she walked back to him. "Will keep it in our room..."

Kyou grabbed her wrist then ripped a piece of his pants tying it around the cut "Until we can get a bandage on that ok?"

She nodded slowly. "It doesn't hurt Kyou."

Kyou shrugged. "I know" he smiled "Lets go before it starts snowing"

"Ok Kyou." She spoke softly following him inside.

Kyou stretched a bit rubbing his eyes once they where in the warmth of the house "Which room?"

"Down the hall." She stepped in front of him. "You have to obey me so follow me and stay quiet." She started walking down the hall. Kyou nodded following her not making a sound. She stepped into the kitchen talking with one of the cooks order food for them to eat. She walked away after ordering heading to Hatori's room so he could lead her into a new room for her to stay in. Kyou followed Akito keeping his eyes to the ground ignoring the worried looks from everyone he passed. Akito grabbed Kyou's hand to make him look like he was a pet as Hatori lead her to her new room.

Kyou followed her looking at Hatori, he grinded his teeth together remembering the mans words, did everyone hate him that much?

Akito let go of Kyou's hand as she looked around her new room. "I want a bigger bed Hatori."

Hatori blinked as he looked to the young goddess. "Why would you need a bigger bed?"

Kyou looked back at her hand on his then at the floor, he started counting the wood panels there. "The cat's staying with me during the winter to take care of me while you go visit that damn dog."

Kyou gave Hatori a cocky smirk. Hatori glared back at the cat as he nodded. "I'll get him a bed and have it set on the other side of the room that filth doesn't need to be in your bed."

Kyou glared at Hatori growling a bit "Big words for such a small sea horse."

Akito turned toward Kyou smacking him. "I told you to stay quiet!"

Kyou shivered pulling back eyes wide; he turned and walked off back towards the cage

Hatori smirked watching the cat leave. "I'll get them to bring in the extra bed Akito." He petted the girl's head before leaving. Kyou walked outside just as it started to snow, he walked barefoot to his cage then sat down in the dark corner his eyes low.

Akito came out a short time later. "Breakfast is ready Kyou come on."

Kyou shivered "I'm not hungry..." He bit his tongue again letting the blood spill knowing if he didn't take care of the wound he would die.

She folded her arms. "I told you that you had to obey me."

Kyou growled "And I was just suppose to sit there and let him trash talk me?!"

"Like you haven't trashed talked me cat." She spoke coldly. "Come on You'll like what I ordered for you." Kyou sighed standing up his head low.

"... I could have done worse to you." She reached for his hand.

Kyou shrugged walking out of the cage taking her hand. She pulled him along down to her new room Kyou's new bed was there and pushed against hers.

Kyou blinked a bit "I thought Hatori said it was going to be away from yours?"

"Yeah well I moved it when he walked away." She knelt down at the table next to her meal.

Kyou shifted a bit waiting for her to allow him to join her.

"You can sit down now I ordered you some fish."

Kyou blinked then sat down blushing "Fish?"

"The previous cat liked fish so I thought you did to." She sliced her pancakes into small pieces.

Kyou slowly began cutting and eating his fish "I do.. Thank you"

She nodded faintly as she ate. "I'll have Hatori do a check up on you."

Kyou blinked a bit "For what??"

"To make sure you're healthy before you lay down with me."

Kyou shifted then nodded slowly "Ok" She finished her meal walking over to her bed crawling over his first. Kyou stayed where he did not want to get her sick if he was carrying something.

"I told Hatori so you can go over to his office at anytime..."

Kyou got up then nodded, he really didn't want the Dragon checking him over, he walked out then shuttered going to Hatori's office knocking softly

Later that Evening

The room was dark the shades pulled shut only a little light reflected threw the cracks. Her eyes slowly searched scanning the room then stopped seeing the orange hair being reflected from the young boy that laid beside her. Kyou slept soundly on the bed beside Akito the blankets pulled up over him, a fainted blush over his cheeks as he purred almost silently. Akito smiled seeing the boy beside her, her hand slowly petting his cheek softly. Kyou shifted a bit leaning into the touch opening his eyes slowly.

"... Good boy..." She moved close to him kissing the top of his head. Kyou blushed a bit smiling softly

"... You came back to me..." Akito smiled faintly.

Kyou blushed a bit smiling "Hai"

"Kyou can you hold me for a little bit?" She looked down to him curiously.

Kyou blinked then nodded scooting closer to her wrapping his arms around her. She rolled over onto her side her back against his chest. She played with his fingers that were wrapped around her small body. Kyou blushed a bit "Akito... Do you hate me?"

Why do you ask?" She placed her hand on his as she looked up to him.

Hatori... said the head of the family always... Despises the cat and will lure him... or her... into false safety... then... Kill them..." Akito's head lowered as she closed her eyes.

Kyou shivered then nuzzled her "If I was to die.. I want it... to be in safety.. Like with you... I... I'm sorry if I made you feel bad..."

"... It's fine..." She ran her cold fingers over his hand. "... I think Hatori's right... Some past God's did kill some of the cats..."

Kyou closed his eyes resting his head on his arm still holding her close "I dun care if I die..."

"... You'll be happier when I die..." She spoke softly. "... You'll be free to do anything you want..."

Kyou nuzzled her "I don't want you to die... if you did... I'd be alone..."

"You would have your master's dojo you'll be able to have a family..."

Kyou shivered holding her closer "But… You know what its like to feel... Unwanted... hated... despised... I... Don't think... I ever felt this close to someone."

She let out a low sigh. "... Yeah, but you know I won't live much longer, but on the upside for you since there is no heir you don't have to be locked away after I die."

Kyou shivered a bit "I'd rather be locked away and die in that damned cage then… be alone"

"Your master cares about you like a father..." She slide her fingers threw his playfully.

Kyou shivered "He doesn't... or he would have TRIED to save me from going to the cage.. He would have TRIED to visit me... Send a note... Something..."

Akito shivered as she looked back to him sadly. "... The reason why he wasn't allowed to go to see you was because of me... I threatened to erase his memories of you if he tried to see you..."

Kyou shivered his eyes wide filled with tears "W-what?" She looked away from him sadly.

Kyou shivered then shook his head "I..."

"... You hate me now... Do you despise me...?"

Kyou shook his head "No." Akito looked down her hair falling over her eyes.

Kyou shivered. "Don't make me hate you... Please"

"... See you have someplace to go to when I die..."

Kyou shivered nuzzling her "Don't kill your self..."

"... Why not." She spoke sadly.

Kyou shivered "I don't want to be left alone like that... I like being near you..." She rested her head on his shoulder. Kyou closed his eyes.

"... You can hate me..."

Kyou shook his head "I don't want to..."

She nodded lightly closing her eyes as she cuddled close to him. Kyou smiled softly nuzzling her.

"... If you want too... I'll let you sneak out to see him tonight..."

Kyou blinked looking at her wide eyes "Promise not to do anything to yourself?

"... I can't promise that Kyou..."

Kyou shivered "then I'm staying with you..."

She let out a sigh as she looked up to him. "I promise not to do anything to myself."

Kyou shivered then nodded "I'll be back before sunrise..." She nodded faintly as she lay back down on the bed.

Kyou nuzzled her a bit then looked at the time "I'll leave at dusk"

"That's fine." She petted his head softly.

Kyou closed his eyes then smiled softly. "Thank you Akito..."

"... Why are you thanking me...?"

Kyou shivered. "For... everything"

"... You had everything before I locked you away."

Kyou shook his head. Akito placed her hands on her stomach. Kyou blinked at her. "Why you always holding your stomach?"

"It's my weakest part of my body." She moved her hands away.

Kyou blinked then placed his hand on her stomach. She flinched a little. "... I might have eaten too much."

Kyou blinked a bit "You hardly ate anything"

"I know." She pushed herself up into a sitting position. Kyou bit his lip then shivered kissing her softly on the lips.


End file.
